Babe: Pig in the City
Plot Shortly after the events of the previous film, Farmer Hoggett is injured and unable to work. Facing foreclosure, Esme Hoggett resolves to show Babe at a faraway fair for an appearance fee. Scram, this not a farm! On the way to the fair, Mrs. Hoggett and Babe are unexpectedly detained and forced to stay in an unfamiliar and hostile city. A male caretaker at the airport suggests Flealand's Hotel in which the are told by the landlady to enter the back way as the front worries her about inspectors. What kind of establishment do you think this is? They find the only hotel in town that secretly accepts pets but soon become separated from each other. Babe is taken by the Landlady's uncle Fugly Floom, a clown who performs with a troop of chimpanzees and Thelonius, his loyal orangutan. He tells Esme that Babe has escaped and she leaves to search for him. Chaos Theory This leads to Esme getting arrested and her dress covered in glue after she causes an uproar with a motorcycle gang. Babe chooses to perform for the local children's hospital with the apes, hoping to earn money to save the farm but, after Floom's braces are caught on a cannon and sets off a fire, the show ends in disaster. A pig gets Wise Babe later realises that there is no reward and looks at the starry sky as the mice trio sings Are You Lonesome tonight. Floom is later taken to the hospital because he is ill. The concerned Landlady stays by his side and leaves all the animals alone in the hotel unprotected. This quickly arouses the suspicion of a meddlesome neighbor across the street. The kindest heart As Thelonius broods over his ailing master, the three chimpanzees leave to find food. Babe follows them and mentions his sheep herding skills. The leader of the chimpanzees uses Babe as a decoy to distract two malicious dogs guarding an alleyway while continue their search. Frightened, Babe runs away, but the spike keeping the dogs chained up breaks free and the dogs give chase throughout the city. Babe loses one in a junkyard but chooses to rescue the bull terrier from drowning. This earns him the respect of all the animals and the loyalty of the once-dangerous bull terrier. and Babe allows the strays into the hotel and one of the chimpanzees. Sanctuary's end Zootie, goes into labor and gives birth to twins. Babe sings to the newborns and the other animals join in. Ferdinand the duck, who has been trying to find Babe after he left the farm, is finally able to reach him. The neighbor realizes that the hotel is filled with animals and calls the officials to dispose of them. The animals are taken away. Babe and Ferdinand escape, as well as a wheelchair-using dog called Flealick. Chaos Revisits Meanwhile, Esme Hoggett tells her story before a judge and is set free. She returns to the hotel and finds it empty except for the Landlady mourning her uncle's death and loss of the animals. As Esme's only dress is ruined, the Landlady lends her the only clothes that fit her ,her uncle's clown costume, and they confront the meddlesome neighbor, Hortense. Esme asks savagely: "Where are the animals?". Both women and Babe and his friends make their way to the institute, where a banquet is in progress. Babe frees the animals. Esme and the landlady burst into the banquet shooting fire extinguishers to keep the guards away. After being held by the waiters and chefs by her braces, Esme runs to the balcony then ties the elastic braces from the costume to a streamer from the chandelier and bounces from it trying to save Babe from a chef. As she is swinging, she bumps one of the waiters off a ladder while he is trying to keep a tower of champagne glasses from falling over. A chef seizes her by her 'trick stockings' and hurls her around the ballroom. Babe having escaped from the chef, sees what's happening and races into them knocking them down. They pull Esme's trick stockings and shoes off all together. As Esme is regaining her balance, she hears a strange noise and looks down and sees that beneath the costume, an inflatable flesh-colored, suit is rapidly expanding like a balloon. She screams as the trousers rip, falling off altogether. The braces are attached somehow to the hoop of the trousers which is attached to the inflatable suit. The waiter gets up and sees this and looks into his hand and sees that as he was falling he accidentally pulled off a tab on the suit marked "DO NOT PULL". Esme then begins to bounce around the room using the balloon as a space hopper. Three other chefs and waiters start to swing around on steamers. Esme evades them and eventually retrieves Babe, but the combined weight of her, Thelonius who is clinging to her braces, Babe, the three apes and the chefs and waiters brings the chandelier down, causing all the balloons to fall that were being held up by a banner. Esme bounces into a pile of balloons and struggles to get up due to the inflated suit. Zootie realizes one of her babies is missing and desperately searches for it. Babe sees it clinging to a live wire from the chandelier cord and about to fall. He alerts Thelonius just in time to catch it. The chimpanzees are grateful to Thelonius, but he repeats the bull terrier's earlier words--"Thank the pig"--as a show of his newly earned respect for Babe. Esme then rolls over to Babe and says, "Pig, You get here now!" fiercely. The Landlady moves near the Hoggetts' farm, which was saved by the money from the hotel which was changed to a nightclub. Hortense is horrified. The animals join them as well—the chimpanzees live freely in the trees, Thelonius shows his loyalty to Mrs. Hoggett by helping her with chores, the bull terrier tries to raise his puppies (whom he fathered with a pink poodle from the hotel who left the farm with another dog ) to be tough, and Flealick chases trucks that pass by clinging to them. Farmer Hoggett recovers and is successful in repairing the well. As the film comes to a close, he turns to Babe and says, "That'll do Pig. That'll do." Cast Deleted Scenes Category:Films Category:Films with deleted scenes